Consequences
by wildchild494
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her. CHAPTER 9 up!
1. Revenge is Sweet

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Hey people! This is my first HP/BTVS crossover fic! So please be nice in your reviews! :-) Oh, and so you won't get confused, spoken lines in the fic use "CooL!" and thoughts are 'whatever', and emphasized words are *alright!*  
  
Chapter One: Revenge is Sweet  
  
Sunnydale, quite an ironic name for the town that was and still is famous for having the highest death rate in the whole of California. Only a few knew the truth behind the mysterious murders, and only a few knew on how close the world had come to ending...  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Willow Rosenberg awoke with a start, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. 'Just a nightmare.' She calmed herself and wiped the beads of sweat that trickled down her forehead.  
  
But she knew that it was more than just another nightmare. It was the same nightmare that had been tormenting her every time she closed her eyes at night. What she had feared the most had come. The ghosts of her past had come back to haunt her.  
  
Images of Tara's death swirled in her mind, and for a split second, she felt the familiar surge of power flow through her blood and veins.  
  
Vengeance.  
  
The one word that made her seconds from ending the world.  
  
Guilt blanketed her back to sleep, but not after shedding a few tears of pain.  
  
Warm sunlight streamed through the half-open window of the Slayer's bedroom, gently awakening her from her peaceful slumber. The blonde smiled serenely and stretched languidly on her bed. This was how she liked to get up in the morning, when all was quiet and tranquil.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
An annoyed frown creased her face. Who would want to call her at seven in the morning? She thought crossly after taking a quick glance at her wall clock.  
  
"What?" she practically yelled into her mobile phone.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Great. It was Giles. He probably needed research or something. Not to take it the wrong way. She loved Giles like a father, but certainly not during mornings. It just got her cranky.  
  
"May you meet me at the Magic Box in a few minutes? I need to discuss something with you..."  
  
"Sorry Giles, but I've got work to--"  
  
"It's about Willow." Gile's tired voice cut her off.  
  
Buffy's eyes clouded over with a flutter of mixed emotions. "Fine," she said curtly, and switched off her cell.  
  
It had almost been three days since—the Willow incident, and Buffy still didn't know what to think of it. The two of them had spoken of course, and Willow had apologized profusely about what she did.  
  
But Buffy will never forget what her best friend had almost did to all of them, to Dawn, to Giles, to Xander, hell, even to Anya. And she will never forget the look on Willow's face.  
  
The look that held uncontrolled anger. And for the first time in their lives, it had been directed at all of them.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
Los Angeles Prison  
  
Faith Wilkins dropped down from the steel bar she was hanging from on the ceiling to the cold damp floor of her cell. Unlike the other prisoners in LA Jail, she was forbidden to see anyone at all, and with no one to talk to, she had resulted to working out 24/7.  
  
She tossed her dark brown hair behind her shoulder before she plopped down tiredly on her bunk. Being the Slayer wasn't so fun after all, especially if you had nothing to slay.  
  
It had almost been two years since her murder of the deputy mayor, and she only needed two more to be finally rid of this place. Pain and guilt creased her face. She had hurt so many during that time, and the remorse was not lost on her.  
  
She ran a finger down the cement wall beside her which was covered in metal scrapes, she was counting the days till she would be free, counting the days until she will have to face the people she had hurt in the past.  
  
Footsteps resonated from the corridor, distracting her from her thoughts. Following after came a series of knocks on her door.  
  
A look of surprise crossed her face. She rarely got visitors, and those were usually the guards to bring her some food, and lunchtime was just over an hour ago.  
  
The door swung open to reveal security, and a middle-aged man that she had never seen before in her life. "Faith Wilkins?" he asked, motioning for her to come forward.  
  
Faith nodded her confirmation and did as she was told to do. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your presence at Sunnydale, California."  
  
His answer shocked her, but nevertheless, she kept silent. She wasn't about to ruin her chances to be released from prison.  
  
"Some people have requested to see you—personally."  
  
With her heart thudding in her chest, she followed the man out.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"Bye Dawn!" Buffy yelled from the passenger's seat of Xander's car. "Take care! And remember to call me if something happens!"  
  
"For the hundredth time, okay!" Dawn shouted back, rolling her eyes as she made her way through the open doors of her first day in high-school life.  
  
Xander grinned at her before driving off. "Do you think that there still might be some weird stuff going on there?"  
  
"You'll never know with Sunnydale High," she responded with a shrug. "We are, after all, on top of the Hellmouth."  
  
"Good point," Xander mused, as he parked along the sidewalk of the Magic Box. "I'll see you later Buffster," he said with a warm smile as Buffy climbed out, the feeling of regret already in her mind.  
  
The smell of magic greeted her the second she entered the magic shop. Buffy glanced around in awe. The place looked great considering the state it was in three days ago. Giles was, as usual, seated behind the circular coffee table, his usual books about demons and Watcher stuff spread across it. "Good morning Buffy," he addressed. "Come have a seat."  
  
She breathed in deeply before taking his offer. "So what's up?"  
  
Giles looked tired, which wasn't so surprising, deeming the fact that he had been through a pretty rough time from spending a few months in London and having been welcomed back in Sunnydale by a witch who wanted to kill all who crossed her path.  
  
"Willow has been doing well, don't you think?"  
  
Buff's mouth tightened. Sure, Willow was starting to become the Willow they used to know before. But as Buffy had observed, every time the young Wicca would lay her eyes on a magic thing, it would cloud up with a blackness that could only be described as passing evil.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
His eyebrows rose. "Why do I have a feeling that you're not all that comfortable with Willow yet?"  
  
The petite blonde lowered her eyes to the floor. "Giles, she almost killed all of us. Of course I wouldn't be comfortable with her yet."  
  
"But she is your best friend," her father figure persisted gently. She didn't know why Giles was being so insistent on getting her to be buddy- buddy with Willow again, but she knew that she was going to find out soon. Giles wasn't one to keep secrets for so long.  
  
"Best friends don't kill each other," came the blunt answer.  
  
Her Watcher sighed heavily before revealing a formal looking envelope from the inner pockets of his coat. "Quite right, but the strength of the power that she consumed was too intense for her, thus taking complete control over her."  
  
Buffy eyed the creamy-colored envelope warily. "I know, but it still hurt Giles." She said softly, feeling something constrict in her chest. She didn't know why she had so much difficulty in saying that. Maybe because it was a sign of weakness. She was after all, the Slayer. And slayers were figures of strength and power. They *never* get hurt.  
  
Understanding dawned on Giles' weary face as he nodded. "But I have one question for you Buffy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you still willing to be there for your best friend?"  
  
Hazel eyes met blue. And with all the confidence she could muster, she replied. "Yes."  
  
"Good." Giles said, a smiling gracing his features, erasing the fatigue on his appearance. "I am sending Willow off to London to control her magic. And you will be going with her."  
  
Faith boarded the plane with the flight to Sunnydale, California. Seating herself next to the window, she gazed off into the cerulean sky thinking about the town where she left her dark past behind and wondering why she was being sent back there.  
  
She had of course, heard about Willow's killing spree, and Faith knew how the girl must've felt. After all, she too had been given the unfortunate chance of murder. It seemed only like yesterday that she had killed the Deputy Mayor, and she winced slightly as the horrific scene replayed slowly in her mind.  
  
The plane was now taking off, and it wasn't long till they were soaring across the skies along with a flock of birds that were staring strangely at them.  
  
As the minutes flew, Faith contemplated on the things she did two years ago, and what the Scooby Gang probably thought of her now. She hoped that they had forgiven her because believe it or not. Her two years spent in prison had made her regret every single thing that she did in the past, and now, she was a new Faith.  
  
Yet she couldn't hold back the strangled sigh that escaped her lips as the dreaded town came into view. And when the plane landed, she took a deep breath and slung her backpack across her shoulder.  
  
Ignoring the somersaults her stomach was doing, she made her way through the crowd and to a black car that was obviously waiting for her.  
  
A man dressed in a black suit greeted her the second she came into earshot. "Good morning Ms. Wilkins." He spoke with a neutral smile.  
  
Faith guessed that this must be one of the members of the Watcher's Council. And judging by the inhospitable look on his face, he didn't like what she did two years ago. "Good morning to you too, whoever you are," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"Well then, I suppose your ready to head off to the Magic Box?" he asked, not bothering in introducing himself. He didn't seem to care much about her answer, because he ushered her into the car before she could reply.  
  
"Welcome back to Sunnyhell Faith," she muttered lowly to herself before they sped off into the direction of the Magic Box.  
  
The Magic Box  
  
Shock registered on Buffy's face the moment the words had come out of Giles mouth. "LONDON?" she screeched. "That's like, a thousand miles from here! Who'll take care of Dawn? And more or less, who'll take care of Sunnydale?" She was slightly rambling now, but she pretty much didn't care. Helping out Willow was okay for her, because she too wanted the old Willow back. But leaving Dawn? And Sunnydale? Not exactly what she planned on doing.  
  
Giles simply smiled. "Buffy, don't worry. I'll take good care of Dawn, and I have arranged for Faith to be here to guard Sunnydale while your gone."  
  
Again, shock. "Faith?" Buffy echoed, a frown creasing her features. "Are you kidding me? She killed someone Giles. She's not welcome here anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest just to make her point.  
  
"Willow killed someone too Buffy," Giles said quietly.  
  
Buffy remained silent for a while before repeating what Giles had told her earlier. "But like you said before, it wasn't Willow's fault, the magic was too strong for her, it was almost controlling her."  
  
"Then why haven't you forgiven her yet?"  
  
It was amazing how one single phrase could affect a person. Her emotions once again collided with each other, jumbling each other in a tight knot that was almost impossible to untie. "Forgiving and forgetting isn't so easy Giles," she said softly. "But I will forgive Willow. Because I know that she will change."  
  
"So then you believe that people change?"  
  
"Of course," Buffy said feeling much of her confidence flow back to her.  
  
"Then why do you not believe that Faith can change for the better?" Giles asked, raising his eyebrows in a way that made him look wise and old. No scratch that, he already is old.  
  
"Fine," Buffy grudgingly admitted. "Maybe she has changed, but I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Good," Giles said with a smile of approval.  
  
"So, where's this place in London that you're sending Willow to control her magic?" Buffy asked curiously. The envelope was still firmly clasped in between his fingers.  
  
"Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Giles said with that secretive smile of his. "I used to go there when I was young. It taught me a lot about magic."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, still unsure on what this whole place held. "And why would you want Willow to be taught more spells that could possibly be harmful to our health?"  
  
"You see Buffy, this school teaches magic that requires a wand. So when Willow performs spells, she will be exerting the magical power into the wand, making it a whole lot safer for both of you."  
  
"Both of us?" she squeaked. "How do you know that I'm capable of such thing?"  
  
"A Slayer is a creature of magic, and in your blood runs a magic that is more powerful than any other witch or wizard. You are after all, the Chosen One." Giles explained and took off his glasses to clean them. A habit that can never be taken away from him.  
  
"So what's in the envelope?"  
  
"This is for Willow," he said just as the entrance doors to the Magic Box swung open. A smile spread across his face. Buffy turned around expecting Willow to be standing there, but to no avail.  
  
It was Faith.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Was it okay? Please share your thoughts through REVIEWING!!! Thanks! 


	2. Forgive and Forget

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Hey people! This is my first HP/BTVS crossover fic! So please be nice in your reviews! :-) Oh, and so you won't get confused, spoken lines in the fic use "CooL!" and thoughts are 'whatever', and emphasized words are *alright!*  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :-)  
  
And just to let you guys know, I wasn't able to watch the earlier seasons of Buffy, so I'm not really sure what happened. I did know that Faith killed somebody though, and Buffy was angry at her? So please tell me if I made a mistake in the fic... :-) Thanks again!  
  
Chapter Two: Forgive and Forget  
  
Willow gazed longingly at the picture frame that hung on her bedside wall. The picture frame that held the picture of the woman she had once, and still loved. For the past twenty-one years of her life, she had always been looking for someone to be there for her when she needed them. Someone who would be able to give her what she needed. Someone who understood all the things that she had to go through. And so far, only Tara had been able to give all that to her.  
  
The picture was taken when she and Tara were at the beach, taking some time off from being slayerettes and full time wiccas. A cheerful smile was worn on each of their faces, their eyes alight with contentment and happiness.  
  
Her present smile was not one bit similar to the one in the photo, her smile held nothing but sorrow, grief and complete desolation. Gone were the days when she and Tara were together, holding hands, studying new spells...Now they were apart, but Willow knew she was somewhere up there. A beautiful angel watching over her. And was no doubt unhappy for what she did.  
  
She regretted what she did, for killing a mortal. She had broken one of the most important commandments. 'Thou shall not kill'. Her conscience was now wounded with a guilt that she never thought she would feel in her entire life. What she did had left a permanent scar on her soul, a flaw to her once carefree spirit, a blemish to the once bubbly Willow that was her.  
  
Her eyes misted over tears just as the phone rang. Wiping the drops of sadness from her eyes, she reached for the phone that lay on her computer table. Her computer table that was no longer cluttered with books of witchcraft and demons.  
  
A part of her still missed the feeling of power that would course through her when she did magic. But one glance at the image of Tara's face, and that pleasing feeling would vanish in a flash.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be there right away."  
  
Willow placed the phone gently back into its cradle before grabbing her corduroy coat and trudging down the steps of the Summer's home and making her way to the Magic Box, wondering what Giles wanted to tell her that was so important.  
  
*** Faith walked slowly into the Magic Box, keeping her eyes on her fellow slayer for the whole time. Giles was still smiling, and it was obvious that the old Watcher had just told Buffy about her arrival. "Hey B," she greeted her, smiling tentatively. The Council guy had told her on the way to their destination that she was to take place of Buffy in Sunnydale while the elder Slayer accompanied Willow to London, to help her control her magic.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call." Giles said and gave them both an encouraging look before hurrying off to the back part of the Magic Box.  
  
"Hello Faith," Buffy replied in a level tone.  
  
"It's been long hasn't it?" Faith asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral.  
  
Buffy never took her eyes off her, which sort of bothered Faith. It seemed like the elder slayer was gauging her if she was still evil or not...if she had changed or not. And Faith knew the only way to make her believe that she was a whole new different person was to say— "I'm sorry," Faith blurted out.  
  
A smile graced Buffy's uncertain face.  
  
Faith blinked. Once. Then twice. Yup. The smile was still there. It was unsure and slightly crooked, but nevertheless, it was still a smile. And it shocked the hell out of her. She wasn't expecting that simple move. "I have to say B, I'm surprised you'd forgive me that fast," Faith said returning the blonde's smile.  
  
Something passed through Buffy's hazel eyes. Her eyes that seemed to hold a lot more than she was letting on. Faith always wondered what those pools of hazel meant. And right now, it appeared frozen. However, you can never know with Buffy. She always had something up her sleeve, either bad or good. She wished it was the latter.  
  
"What makes you think that I've forgiven you?"  
  
Her stomach tightened at the dreaded response.  
  
"There's only one way I can forgive you Faith," Buffy said taking a step towards her.  
  
Faith stood stationary. Was she suggesting a fight? Because that was very unlikely coming from someone like Buffy. "And how's that B?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"You have to show me that you have changed," Buffy said quietly, her gaze on her never wavering. "If you manage to keep Sunnydale safe—the gang safe..." her voice trailed off, and Faith internally finished it in her mind. '...then I'll be forgiven.'  
  
***  
  
To get to the Magic Box from Revello Drive, you have to pass through a number of cemeteries, a number of cemeteries that were filled with a number of graves, a number of graves that were filled with a number of unjustified deaths.  
  
Willow stopped on instinct at a certain graveyard—where Tara was buried. She stood at the entrance of the necropolis, the stone statues glaring down at her. Ignorant to their questioning eyes, her gaze impeded on the direction of Tara's resting place. She clenched her fists, willing herself to literally and figuratively move on.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips the second she was finally able to instruct her feet to move again. She wondered where she herself, would go once she was gone from the world of mortality. Heaven—or hell?  
  
Her chest constricted as she thought of the latter choice, and a cold shiver raced down her spine. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she ignored the guilty feeling of—pleasure that invaded her soul. She might've killed—but the person she killed was no innocent. He was responsible for the death of the woman she had actually ever loved. It was just another form of vengeance. And as the saying goes—revenge truly is sweet.  
  
She came to a halt at the entrance doors of the Magic Box. She could hear voices conversing from the interior parts of the shop. And she could vaguely recognize one that she hadn't heard from in a very long time. Her hand rested on the doorknob, and as if on cue, the voices from the inside ceased.  
  
Her fingers did that twisting thing you do when you turn a doorknob, and the familiar sound of the bell tinkled as the door opened to reveal two slayers that were evidently waiting for her arrival.  
  
She wondered what Faith was doing here back in Sunnydale. Hopefully it isn't to fight Buffy because that would just top her day for being a very miserable one. But judging from the fact that both of them were unscathed, she guessed that it wasn't that.  
  
They wore identical expressions of deep concentration, and Willow knew that she had just interrupted a very important and more or less, a very tense discussion. Willow just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. She didn't know what Faith thought of her, but she did know that Buffy still didn't entirely forgive her yet and she didn't blame Buffy for it.  
  
To her astonishment, Faith was the one who spoke first. "Hey Red," she greeted her shooting the nervous witch a half-smile.  
  
Willow returned it reluctantly, not sure what Buffy would make of it. But the elder slayer simply smiled comfortingly at her which surprised her yet again. "Um, hi."  
  
The sound of a door softly slamming emerged from the back room, and out came Giles, a small smile on his face. "Hello Willow." He addressed, taking a seat beside Buffy on the research table. Willow uncertainly sat down beside him as he patted the empty chair next to himself.  
  
"Remember what I told you after the—erm, incident?" Giles asked using the word 'incident' uncomfortably.  
  
"Something about learning to control my magic?"  
  
"Yes," Giles said. "Well, I have arranged for you and Buffy to be sent to a school for magic in London, where you will learn to do so."  
  
Willow's emeralds brightened with excitement and a slight tinge of hope. "Really? But what about Sunnydale? Without Buffy around--"  
  
Faith interrupted her this time. "That's why I'm here, Red." She said, casting a wary glance at the other slayer who had remained silent all throughout the conversation.  
  
"And Buffy—you don't have a problem with this, do you?" Willow asked shyly, timidly turning her head to her best friend.  
  
"Of course not," Buffy said. Now these words weren't said with that much enthusiasm as Willow had hoped, but nevertheless, it was hinted with the sweetness that would've come from the Buffy she knew before—all that horrible stuff happened.  
  
"This was sent for you from Hogwarts," Giles said taking out the envelope that she had spied him carrying from the backroom seconds ago. Willow took it, not trying to seem too eager at getting out of Sunnydale for a while. It would be good to take a break from being surrounded by people who didn't seem to trust themselves alone with her. That is, except for Buffy who will be going with her.  
  
For Willow, she didn't see this as unfortunate, but she rather saw this as a way to prove to Buffy that she will never let evil prevail over her goodness again, or let her magic take control over her senses ever again.  
  
As quick as her fingers would allow her, she opened the intricately designed envelope that enclosed a very formal-like letter that surely came from somewhere of great importance to the world of magic. Well, seeing as it was a school for witchraft and wizardry, it certainly does play a very essential role in the unknown world of magic.  
  
Dear Ms. Willow Rosenberg,  
  
We have heard about the adverse turn of events in your world and we send our deepest condolence to you. Mr. Rupert Giles has contacted me a week ago about the incident, and has requested to enroll you and your friend: Ms. Buffy Anne Summers here in our school: Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am more than happy to accept you here in our humble school.  
  
As you are already in your early twenties, Mr. Giles will concoct a potion to make you and Ms. Summers a few years younger so as to let you fit in well with the other students. And since you are already a very advanced witch, we feel it no need for you to start in the first year. So we will be placing you directly in the seventh. As Mr. Giles said, you will be only spending a year here. And we hope for the best for you.  
  
We are looking forward to your arrival.  
  
With utmost respect,  
  
Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster)  
  
"Potion?" Buffy said incredulously, speaking for the first time. "A few years younger?" The shocked look on her face was amusing to see, but Willow didn't risk laughing at her lest she got angry. Things were already fragile between them.  
  
"Seventeen to be precise," Giles said with a grin that screamed 'Ripper'. It seemed that whenever he talked about potions and old wizards, it was like he became twenty years younger.  
  
"He used to attend Hogwarts when he was young," Buffy explained rolling her eyes at her Watcher.  
  
"You never told us that!" Willow accused, waggling a finger at 'Ripper' who grinned once again. He stood up and started to rummage around the shelves behind the counter, running his finger along the labels of the different colored bottles that stood untouched for months. "Ah, here it is." He removed a cylindrically shaped bottle that was filled with light blue liquid.  
  
"Ready to be seventeen again?" he asked raising a very un-Giles-like eyebrow. The two best friends glanced briefly at each other before nodding. He uncapped the bottle and poured half in a paper cup, and the rest of it into another paper cup. Adjusting his spectacles, he distributed the potions to the two nervous girls.  
  
"Here we go," Buffy breathed and raised the cup to her lips at the same moment that Willow did, and instantaneously, the downed the glass in one large gulp. Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh! That tasted like fish!" she crumpled the paper cup and tossed it over her shoulder where it landed squarely in the middle of the trash can.  
  
"I don't feel anything," Willow said looking down at her body to see if there were any changes. "Do I look any different?"  
  
"Nope," Faith said giving both a girls a once-over.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked questioningly, moving over to stare at her reflection on the full-length mirror beside the shelves of books.  
  
"Three, two, one..." was all Giles said, and as if he said a spell—  
  
"Whoa!" Faith exclaimed looking stunned. "It worked."  
  
"That was amazing Giles!" Willow gushed, beaming at the Watcher who tried to look modest. The red-head, finally realizing that she couldn't tell if she changed or not by simply staring down at herself went hurriedly over to Buffy who was frowning at her reflection.  
  
"Anything wrong Buffy?" Willow asked, letting out a short gasp at the change in her appearance. She looked exactly like her seventeen year old self—so did Buffy.  
  
"I didn't realize that I was a tad bit flabby a few years ago," she replied flexing her arms that lacked the usual muscle that she had grown over the years of slaying and training. Willow couldn't help but giggle. It felt weird being seventeen years old again. Her teenage years. Her years of innocence.  
  
Her thoughts were once again brought back to the main reason on why she was being transformed into her earlier years. She was to control her magic at Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in London.  
  
"Looks like were all set here," Buffy said tying her hair into a ponytail, making Willow catch a glimpse of her former cheerleader self. "One question though Giles."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do they know about me, being the slayer?"  
  
"The professors, and the Headmaster as well as the Ministry of Magic knows of you and your slaying skills. But the student populate do not. You are discouraged to use your skills in front of them as to rouse suspicion. We do not want any of the bad crowds interfering."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Same goes for you Willow. Though of course, you are encouraged as much to do your best in controlling both your temper and your magic. Those two never get along well with each other. And I trust Buffy to be beside you every second of the day."  
  
Willow felt a pang at his last phrase. Guess, she couldn't be trusted enough to be left alone. She shrugged this off though. Alone or not. This was a chance of a lifetime. A chance, not only to redeem herself, but a chance to see the other side of the world. To face the supernatural, the magic of the other half of reality.  
  
*** Somewhere in the outskirts of South Africa...  
  
The night was frigid, and the moon barely shone on the black canvas above. The clouds threatened to let loose the rain from within, as it hovered among the dim stars slowly being carried by the whistling wind across the dark skies.  
  
A lone figure clad in shredded clothing staggered down the sidewalk oblivious to the stares it received from the perturbed passersby. It clutched its head in agony, mumbling incoherently under its breath.  
  
It stumbled as it made its way through a thick grove of trees, the entrance into the forest. Animals scurried away in fright as it passed under a small lamp that was left behind by the natives, no shadow followed it.  
  
"No!" It screamed out in anguish, and fell to the cold ground in a heap. Only three words escaped its lips.  
  
"Kill the slayer."  
  
A/N:Please review. It makes me update faster...oh, and are there any suggestions to pairings? :-) 


	3. Delirium

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Hey people! This is my first HP/BTVS crossover fic! So please be nice in your reviews! :-) Oh, and so you won't get confused, spoken lines in the fic use "CooL!" and thoughts are 'whatever', and emphasized words are *alright!*  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :-)  
  
Thanks to the suggestions! They gave me some ideas...though I'm not sure which of your suggestions to pairings I'm gonna take...:) Thanks again! And I hope you enjoy this chap!!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Delirium  
  
She eyed her surroundings carefully as she stood perplexed in the middle of a dark forest. She sensed movement around her, and the familiar scent of blood drifted from beneath the overgrown trees that towered over her. She wrapped her arms around herself automatically as the sound of a howling wolf echoed through the jungles.  
  
She took a step back, startled as a moan of pain reverberated through the night. On instinct, she grabbed at her back pocket, and was bemused to find it empty of her usual weapons. 'What's going on?' she thought, a sense of panic slightly taking over her.  
  
From a distance, she could faintly catch the distinct shape of a being lying helplessly on the ground. Realization dawned on her, the moans were coming from it, and it was clearly hurt. She made a move to go towards it, but something held her back, and before she could change her mind. She spun around and distanced herself all the more from the—strange creature...The strange creature whose eyes suddenly gleamed the color red...the color of blood, the color of pain...the color of anger.  
  
An icy shiver ran down her spine, just as the creature stretched out its hands...she screamed.  
  
*** ...And they danced through the night and they lived happily ever after.  
  
A smile of giddiness and contentment spread across Dawn's peaceful face as she slept, dreaming about her newest crush. Her Prince Charming. Her dreamed seemed so real until a scream broke it and snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Buffy?" she wondered out loud, her voice tinged with panic. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and headed out the corridor where she bumped straight into Willow who looked just as alarmed as she did. They exchanged a look of apprehension before banging Buffy's door open.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Dawn asked glancing around the room in terror, half-expecting to see a demon of some sort running around the room in pure insanity.  
  
Willow rushed over to Buffy's bedside, and was bewildered to see her still asleep, but with beads of sweat running down her forehead, and a incredibly pale face that was almost impossible to see on a slayer. The red-head motioned for Dawn to get a glass of water from the kitchen and the younger Summers' was off in a flash.  
  
With the way Buffy's eyes were moving under her eyelids, it was apparent that she was having a nightmare. Gasps of breath escaped her lips as she tossed and turned under the sheets. "Buffy," she whispered, coaxing her best friend to wake up. "Buffy," she tried louder. Willow soon realized that Buffy had no intention of getting up—yet. Which was strange, considering the fact that she was a Slayer. And slayers are supposed to have these enhanced senses that would probably make her feel Willow ten feet away.  
  
Dawn soon arrived carrying a pitcher of ice-cold water and an empty glass that was glinting harshly under the moonlight that streamed through the bedroom window. "What's happening to her?" she breathed, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"Nightmare," Willow stated pressing the back of her palm to Buffy's forehead. It was ice-cold. She wondered what Buffy could be dreaming about. 'Maybe she's having a vision' that sudden thought scared Willow. "Dawn, quick, splash some water on Buffy's face."  
  
Dawn didn't bother pouring the water in the glass, she dumped the whole pitcher on Buffy's face.  
  
And the Slayer awoke.  
  
*** The dream was so vivid. Almost real. And for the first time in her life, it scared her. Terrified her even. 'It was a vision.' That thought followed quickly. She knew the difference between nightmares and her unfortunate slayer gift of foresight. Nightmares tend to be more unclear, and you don't get that icy feeling of danger.  
  
Speaking of ice...  
  
Cold water splashed her face, and a freezing sensation ran down from her neck and down to her arms. Her eyes snapped open, and she was astonished to see a frightened looking Willow and a very worried Dawn. Wiping the chilly droplets away from her face, she sat up on her bed and realized that her back was soaked with sweat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows knitting together in concern at her two companions, but fully knowing exactly what the other two were fretting about. They evidently heard her screaming in her sleep.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn practically shrieked. "You're asking us what's wrong? You're the one who woke us up in the middle of the night screaming your head off." She was now waving the water pitcher in the air along with the empty glass. The sight would've amused Buffy if it wasn't for the horrifying images that kept flitting through her mind.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy muttered. "I just had a little nightmare is all." She considered telling them about it. Telling them that what she had wasn't any ordinary nightmare. What she had was a little trip to the future. But one look at Willow's troubled face made her think otherwise. This wasn't the right time, not when they were heading off to Hogwarts tomorrow. That would just ruin the whole trip. And she didn't want Willow doing anything stupid.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" Willow asked, disquietly, taking out her handkerchief and giving it to Buffy who took it gratefully, wiping the beads of water that was starting to dampen her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy lied. "You guys just go back to sleep."  
  
And the two left, trusting Buffy's words.  
  
Buffy wished her words were spoken in truth. She just couldn't believe what had just happened, or rather, what would happen.  
  
Spike was back.  
  
And he wanted to kill her.  
  
The scene in the bathroom replayed once again in her mind for about the hundredth time since it happened. And the words that were uttered between the two of them. Not to mention, what she felt during that time.  
  
Hurt.  
  
Pain.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Guilt? Yeah, guilt. Spike may have hurt her. But she hurt him too. She used him as a release of her emotions. And then he left. She had no idea where he went. But she had a sinking feeling that he was up to no good.  
  
And judging from her dream.  
  
He really was up to no good.  
  
A/N: Sorry if its so short. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll try to post it around next week. For now, just review!!! And send me more suggestions for pairings!! Do any of you want Spike and Buffy together? Or Harry/ Buffy? Or Willow/ Harry? Actually I kinda like Draco and Buffy together 'cause he sorta reminds me of Spike. But then I forgot that they really are in their mid-twenties and just took that potion to look younger...and it really is kinda freaky...But anyway! Keep sending in those reviews and suggestions!!! :-) 


	4. The Journey Begins

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Hey people! This is my first HP/BTVS crossover fic! So please be nice in your reviews! :-) Oh, and so you won't get confused, spoken lines in the fic use "CooL!" and thoughts are 'whatever', and emphasized words are *alright!*  
  
Sorry if it takes me a long time to update! I'll try to update sooner! :-)  
  
Chapter Four: The Journey Begins  
  
"Buffy!" Willow's voice reverberated through the hallway, interrupting Buffy's trancelike state. "Xander and Giles is here!" She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 9:30 A.M., their plane leaves in thirty minutes. She hurried down the stairs, pushing her earlier thoughts in the back of her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about her horrid nightmare.  
  
She hardly slept last night because of it, and she was contemplating whether she should tell anybody about it or not. She couldn't tell Willow because the witch had her own problems to deal with. Xander would most likely freak out, especially with his dislike for Spike. And Giles—  
  
"Good morning Buffy," Giles greeted her with a warm smile. "Have a good night?" he asked as Buffy dropped her suitcases to the floor. Xander picked them up quickly and tossed them into the trunk of his car. Dawn was waiting in the backseat. Apparently, she would rather skip school than not being able to say good-bye to Buffy.  
  
"Um, yeah." Buffy said forcing out a weak smile. Willow glanced at Giles, and opened her mouth to say something when Buffy pinned her with a look. The red-head shrugged and kept silent. "Just had a little nightmare is all." She said, trying to sound casual.  
  
Giles stared at her.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll wait outside." Willow suggested, and trotted out of the doorway to join Dawn.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles prodded, taking a step towards her.  
  
Buffy compelled another cheery grin. "I don't think now is the right time to talk about it. I'll call you when we get to that Hog-place." She said and walked out the door, Giles followed right behind her. And to her surprise, he was laughing.  
  
"What?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You can't call from Hogwarts Buffy," he informed her with a smile just as Xander beeped the car. They piled into it before he continued.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a magical place Buffy. They don't have electricity."  
  
"What?! You mean there's no TV?!" she practically shouted. Okay, so maybe she wasn't as addicted to television as Xander was, but that doesn't mean she could live without it. It was a teenager thing. And judging from the fact that they were seventeen again, they needed TV!  
  
This time it was Willow who laughed. "I'm sure we'll be doing far more interesting stuff than just watching TV, Buffy." She said with a knowing grin. "It is after all, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Fine," Buffy huffed. "How can we get in touch with you then?"  
  
"Through owling me," Giles said staring out the window as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say *owling*?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, you write a letter, tie it to an owl and it will find its way to the person you're sending the letter to."  
  
"Freaky," Buffy commented in approval. "Freaky but cool."  
  
'Hog-place is starting to interest me,' Buffy thought with a grin which quickly sobered. 'Just as long as you don't come around killing me, Spike.'  
  
*** They arrived at the airport exactly ten minutes before their flight left, and so they hurriedly exchanged their good-bye hugs. "Xander, you take good care of Dawn." Buffy ordered hugging him tight before moving over to Dawn.  
  
"Don't give Xander too much trouble, okay?" Buffy said sternly. "And stay away from *boys*. You're still young." She hugged her younger sister whom she found grinning. "What?"  
  
"Look whose talking. I'm not the only young one here. Did you forget that you're now seventeen?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow impishly.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I may look 17 but my mind is just as mature as I used to look."  
  
"And Giles," she embraced her Watcher. "Take care. And keep an eye on Faith." Buffy murmured the last phrase so only Giles could hear. "I'll be *owling* you!" she said, before blowing all of them a kiss and jogging over to where Willow was waiting for her.  
  
"A man named Hagrid will be waiting for you at the train station in London!" she heard Giles yell behind her. Buffy turned around to give him a thumbs-up. "Okay." She mouthed.  
  
"London here we come!" Willow exclaimed, beaming at her, before boarding the plane.  
  
*** Slayer.  
  
Kill.  
  
Sunnydale.  
  
The words echoed inside the vampire's head, along with more than a few other voices. And it was confusing him more and more. He grabbed at his head and let out a strangled cry. "Help me," he whimpered dropping down to the stony ground.  
  
He had sought refuge inside the first cave he had laid eyes on. And was waiting impatiently for the sun to go down. 'Only a few miles more,' he thought in determination. 'A few miles more and I'll be back home. Home sweet home.'  
  
'Then I'll be able to kill her'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Die slayer.'  
  
'NO!'  
  
A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! There are a lot of suggestions to pairings especially with Buffy/Draco. Harry/Buffy shippers, don't worry coz' I'm still decided back and forth, back and forth. And Willow ain't gay anymore! Or unless you want her to be gay? As for the age thing—I have no idea what to do with that yet.  
  
So keep sending in those reviews!  
  
Oh, and are there any suggestions to which Houses they're gonna be placed in? Don't forget that both of them should be in the same House coz' Buffy's gotta keep an eye on Willow. =) 


	5. Diagon Alley

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions!! Okay, so this is what I'm gonna do. There are a lot of Buffy/Draco, Willow/Harry shippers out there who suggested—so that's the ship that I'm gonna be using. A BIG sorry to those who wanted the opposite...=) but don't worry! I'm going to make them flirt with the other for a while. :) Keep sending those suggestions for the Houses! I've been getting a lot of Slytherin Houses! So keep suggesting! =)  
  
Chapter Five: Diagon Alley  
  
It was a beautiful day in London, England. The sun shone merrily above along with the fluffy white clouds that adorned the pale blue sky, and the cheerful lilt of British accents resonated through the air. It was all very refreshing.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Buffy asked amidst the flurry of people strolling through the city.  
  
"A train station called King's Cross," Willow replied, her gaze wandering, a content smile on her face. From her recent actions in Sunnydale, she had been expecting the worst of punishments. And this trip barely compared to her Willow-in-chains-sitting-in-jail nightmares.  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"The obvious Buffy! We take a cab," Willow said, and in answer, led Buffy to a vacant one that was waiting near the sidewalk.  
  
And they headed off to King's Cross.  
  
It only took several moments until they arrived. After paying the driver, they climbed out of the taxi and mingled into the crowds of bustling people, hurrying to catch their designated trains.  
  
The two seventeen-year-olds stood awkwardly near the ticket booth, unaware of what ticket they should be buying. The old lady behind the counter was giving them a nasty glare, which gave them the idea that they were bothering.  
  
"Grumpy old woman," Buffy muttered as they stood as far away from the booth as possible. Willow couldn't restrain a laugh, and Buffy's lips twitched in amusement, but it faded as their problem at hand came into their minds once again.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Buffy asked, running her fingers through her long blonde hair impatiently. "Giles didn't tell us what kind of ticket to buy, and we pretty much have no idea how to get into Magic Land."  
  
"Try world of magic," Willow responded with a grin that disappeared as soon as it came, to be replaced by a thoughtful frown. "He mentioned something about meeting a guy named Hagrid..."  
  
"Who's he?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, but I don't know how to do Hagrid's accent, so it'll be stated in plain English)  
  
"That'd be me," a cavernous voice said merrily from behind them, startling the two 'teenagers'. "I assume that Mr. Giles has told you to meet me here?"  
  
"Obviously," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Otherwise we wouldn't be wandering around like total airheads."  
  
Hagrid missed the sarcasm.  
  
"Righty then! Off we go to the Leaky Cauldron!" he exclaimed cheerfully, walking off to the opposite direction of the ticket booth.  
  
"Wait—aren't we getting on a train?" Willow asked, bemused.  
  
Hagrid smiled. "That'd be later when we go to Hogwarts. For now, we will have to purchase your school supplies."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Willow said following him through the exit as something clicked inside her head. Hagrid must've come from Hogwarts, arriving through train which was why Giles wanted them to meet him in King's Cross. Made sense.  
  
They came to a halt in front of a dilapidated-looking building. It had peeling green walls, and the handle to the door looked rusty enough to fall off when turned. A sign hung over the front door with the name 'Leaky Cauldron' painted gold, carved on a black background. A small picture of a shiny black cauldron was plastered beneath it.  
  
Willow gave the cauldron a good look and blinked. She could've sworn she saw the contents swirl literally. She blinked again, just when Hagrid opened the door. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," he said, beaming at them.  
  
"Uh-huh," Buffy said, looking dubious. Willow couldn't blame her. From the outside the 'Leaky Cauldron' appeared exactly like one of those seedy bars around Sunnydale. Disgusting and filled with the 'ew' kind of people.  
  
But when they walked inside...  
  
"Not bad," were the first words out of Buffy's mouth. It wasn't as classy and sophisticated as one of those top of the line bars, but it had a cozy, comforting aura that lured you to it. A surge of magic rippled through her skin, and Willow couldn't resist a smile. This place was obviously filled with the magic kind of folk.  
  
She glanced around, and indeed it was filled with wizards, witches, and other creatures that Willow couldn't identify. She shrugged, she'll learn about them in school.  
  
Now she knew why the exterior parts of the bar was so 'ugly'. As if reading her mind, Hagrid whispered to her. "This place has to be kept from prying Muggle eyes."  
  
"Muggle?" Buffy echoed, puzzled.  
  
"Non-magic folk," Hagrid replied with a wink. He said a couple of words to the bartender behind the counter before leading them to the back part of the bar. In there was another door. "Next stop, Diagon Alley."  
  
Bemused, the two teenagers simply waited for him to open the door and lead them into a small open room. A brick wall stood in front of them, and to their amusement, Hagrid took out a pale pink umbrella that was slightly crooked, probably from old age. He tapped it three times in the center of the wall and waited.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to say something when the bricks started to move. And soon there was nothing left but a big hole in the wall. A big hole that revealed a place bustling with activity.  
  
They stepped through and stood by the side as they watched in amazement at the colorful shops and wizards and witches that where dressed in funny clothes. "What are they wearing?" Buffy gaped, her face expressing pure horror.  
  
"Why, robes of course!" Hagrid exclaimed, looking amused at Buffy's expression. "Which reminds me..." he stuck his hand into his long brown trench coat and pulled out two sheets of paper, and two small pouches. Willow peered over his arm and saw that it was a list of the school supplies they will be needing. She didn't know what was in the tiny bags though, and she was more than curious.  
  
Hagrid handed it to them. "These are the supplies you'll be needing, and Mr. Giles has sent you muggle money. I had it converted at Gringotts into wizarding money, so you kids spend these well. I'll leave you hear on your own now. I'll meet you in an hour at Ollivander's." he smiled, and wished them an enjoyable day before disappearing into the crowds of people.  
  
The two opened their bags instantaneously, and was amazed at the amount of coins inside it. Gold, silver, copper, big and small...all kinds. It was astonishing. "Where'd Giles get all the money?" Willow asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm speechless here, Wills." Buffy said shaking her head. But then she shrugged. "Oh well, you heard what Hagrid said: spend it well!" she grinned mischievously and Willow had to contain a laugh.  
  
"Hagrid said we have to meet him in Ollivander's."  
  
"Where's Ollivander's?" Buffy asked, as she read her list, her brows knitting together in skepticism.  
  
"I have no idea," Willow said feeling a bit lost. "We'll just wander around a bit. Maybe we'll see it. But let's head off first for that shop." She pointed a shop with the sign 'Flourish and Blotts' hung above its door. Books, and other school materials could be seen from several displays.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said with a shrug, and her eyes widened a bit at the sight of the books. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm gonna be *studying* again?" She asked with a groan.  
  
Willow laughed. "We're going to school Buffy! Of course we have to study!" she then grabbed the protesting slayer by the arm and dragged her into the bookstore.  
  
*** Half an hour of good shopping and money spending had passed, and they were starting to tire even the Slayer. They had quite used up a lot of time getting the cashier at Flourish and Blotts to explain to them which of the coins was a Galleon, a Sickle, and so on and so forth.  
  
And even after more than a few explanations, Buffy had finally gotten it registered in her head and was feeling slightly perky again.  
  
"Okay, so we've gotten our school supplies, and our robes." Buffy said, her eyes moving down the list of their needed things for school. "Now all we need is a broom, a wand, and if we want to, a pet."  
  
"A pet?" Willow mused. "I've always wanted a pet. An owl maybe?"  
  
Buffy stared at her. "An *owl*? As in, big glassy eyed bird?" she asked incredulously. A pet for Buffy would've equaled a dog, or a goldfish. But an owl? That was just plain freaky.  
  
Willow giggled. "Yup! Giles told me that in the wizarding world, they don't have mailmen and Fed Ex." The red head explained as they exited 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. "They have owl post."  
  
"I'm kind of ignorant here, Wills."  
  
"Owls deliver their mails. Simple as that."  
  
"How do the owls know where to bring them?" Buffy asked, dimly tilting her head to the sky as if expecting a flock of owls flying through the skies carrying mail like storks carrying babies. Weird.  
  
"I don't know. They just—seem to know." Willow said with a shrug. "And don't worry, they never get lost."  
  
"Weird," Buffy said, voicing out her last thought. "But you know what? I might just get one for myself."  
  
Willow nodded her agreement and they headed off to a pet store they had passed by earlier.  
  
The door made a tinkling sound when they entered and Buffy had to smile, noting the resemblance of the bell hanging above the door to the one in the Magic Box. She briefly wondered what her friends were doing their right now. After only a few hours of being separated from them, she was already getting homesick.  
  
But it quickly vanished when her eyes caught the sight of the shop. It was filled with beautiful creatures of different kinds. And it had to be one of the most colorful shops in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Wow," Willow breathed.  
  
"Wow is right," Buffy consented.  
  
They spent the next few minutes going through the different displays, and just plainly admired the magical animals. But they mostly lingered in the owl section. "I think I've found my owl," Willow said with a smile, stopping front of a distinct cage where a beautiful tawny owl perched. Red streaks the color of Willow's hair tinged its feather, giving it a fiery, yet soothing exterior. It hooted blissfully at Willow.  
  
"It's beautiful," Buffy said taking in Willow's entranced expression.  
  
"She," a feminine voice corrected behind them. The two turned around to see a woman in her middle ages smiling warmly at them. "He was waiting for a long time in that cage."  
  
"Well, I think its time that she got out of it." Willow said, and after asking for the price. Bought it. As her best friend went over to the counter to pay for her new owl. Buffy wandered around the pet shop for a bit.  
  
Not one pet seemed to catch her eye, and she was starting to get a little disappointed. 'Maybe its just not the time for me to get one.' She thought. Besides, they'll be spending a whole year here in the wizarding world, she'll have plenty of time to buy one if she didn't get a chance today.  
  
She stepped away from the cage she was looking at that held a sleek black cat and glanced around for Willow. Buffy saw her clutching the handle of the cage of her new owl and she was standing in front of a glass confinement. Her eyes were wide and hazy. With her enhanced vision, she could easily see what Willow was staring at.  
  
It was a snake. A python.  
  
A/N: I have 2 questions to anyone who are willing to answer them for me: Did Spike and Faith ever get to meet each other? And did Buffy ever watch anyone HUMAN die? Please review!!! They would help a lot in the next few chapters.  
  
THANKS! 


	6. Meetings

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the ANSWERS!!!!! They totally helped a LOT!!! I'm going on vacation for the next couple of days...so I won't be able to update anytime soon..=)  
  
And I'm really sorry if my fic is sorta like some other fics...it must be some kind of coincedence!!! =)  
  
Chapter Six: Meetings  
  
The snake met her gaze steadily with its glassy piercing jet-black eyes, it's beautiful tattooed body stretched out behind it, shining under the harsh lights of the pet shop.  
  
There was something about it's eyes that drew Willow to it. It had green flecks that were the color of emeralds. The python blinked lazily at her, its tongue darting in and out from its mouth making a soft hissing sound. A sound that somehow calmed her, a sound that mesmerized her.  
  
And if it wasn't for the voice who interrupted her, she would've been staring at it for the whole day. "Magnificent creatures, snakes." The masculine voice informed directly from beside her.  
  
Willow tore her eyes away from the python regretfully to meet the voice's face. By this time, the snake had slithered away from the front part of the glass aquarium, and had vanished from her view.  
  
Her eyes locked onto a pair of glittering gray eyes that could've been made from pure silver. He was impeccably handsome, with his white-blonde hair, and smooth pale skin. And there was not a doubt in the world that he was dressed in the most expensive clothes there was in the Wizarding world.  
  
Willow could only nod mutely at his comment. Too astonished for words.  
  
He held out his hand as he introduced himself. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Willow reached out and took his hand, and to add to her surprise, kissed it. "Willow Rosenburg." She said timidly. He was quite the gentleman.  
  
A sense of realization flitted across his face, at her noticeable accent. "Are you one of the exchange students at Hogwarts?" he asked. "You're American, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, and yes." Willow responded with a smile.  
  
He returned it without hesitation, showing a row of pearly white teeth.  
  
A sudden thought struck her, and she asked. "Your name means dragon in Latin?" she blurted out.  
  
Draco's smile faltered but did not vanish, and Willow wondered if this was the wrong thing to say. "Yes. A certain—person thought that it was appropriate for me." Something flashed behind his eyes, and they appeared more stormy than silver like before.  
  
It was during this minute that Buffy chose the moment to interrupt, and Willow was glad that they didn't have to continue the awkward conversation. The blonde slayer came jogging up towards them, a look of panic crossing her face.  
  
"Willow!" She exclaimed, skidding to a stop in front of them. "Are you alright? Did that snake bite you? Is this guy bothering you?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips as she glared at Draco.  
  
Willow sighed exasperatedly, though she smiled at Buffy's protectiveness. "Yes, Buffy. And no, this guy is not bothering me."  
  
Draco shot Buffy an amused glance, and smirked at her. "Draco. Malfoy." He introduced yet again.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You say that as if you're some kind of movie star," she said in incredulity.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, and for a split second, Willow wondered if Draco was going to hit her or something but to her astonishment, he laughed.  
  
This time, Buffy couldn't suppress a smile. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers." She said sticking out her hand, Draco took it and they shook hands.  
  
"Quite a strong grip you've got there," he said, impressed.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said pleasantly. "Stronger than yours, no doubt."  
  
Willow chuckled at Buffy's arrogance, and Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. "I'd like to see that hidden strength of yours, sometime."  
  
To her credit, Buffy didn't blush, though she returned his grin with an equally mischievous one. "Anytime," she replied smoothly.  
  
Draco smirked. "We'll see about that," he said. "Well, I'd better get going. See you in school." He flashed them one last grin before exiting the pet shop.  
  
"Ooh, Buffy! He was flirting with you!" Willow teased nudging her best friend in the ribs.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Yeah right, whatever." She looked down at Willow's new pet owl and continued. "Let's go get our brooms," she said walking through the door Draco took, with Willow at her heels.  
  
"Wait—aren't you going to buy a pet?"  
  
"Nah, I couldn't find one that erm—connected with me." She said with a careless shrug. "Speaking of pets, what're you gonna name your owl?"  
  
"Willow Jr."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Buffy asked dubiously.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I haven't thought about that yet." Willow said thoughtfully. "I'm still thinking of the best name."  
  
"How about Buffy," her best friend suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at Willow who laughed.  
  
"I don't think so," she rolled her eyes and took Buffy by the arm and dragged her into the store that sold brooms. It was called Quidditch something or other.  
  
"Hmm, these brooms are kinda expensive." Buffy said reading the price tags on the brooms that were being displayed. Willow stood beside her, peeking at the tags as well.  
  
"Giles gave us enough. We could still afford a really good broom, and then get our wands." Willow said peering into her pouch which was no longer full to the brim.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we know which ones are the 'really good brooms'?" Buffy asked walking to the next one which had the name 'Nimbus Two Thousand' engraved on its handle.  
  
"That one is a really good broom," a deep voice said from behind them.  
  
Willow and Buffy turned around to be faced by another attractive face. He seemed around 'their' age and Draco's age. So they assumed that he went to school in Hogwarts as well.  
  
His eyes matched Willow's, not to mention the python she had encountered earlier that day. A distinct kind of green, that sparkled like emeralds. Of course, his was hid behind black rimmed glasses. His jet-black hair stood up in all directions, and just beneath the few strands of hair that fell over his forehead was a scar. And it slightly resembled the shape of a lighting bolt.  
  
"You do know that this is the second time we've met an incredibly cute guy in one day, do you?" Buffy asked Willow, not bothering to lower her voice. The said second guy blushed a deep crimson the color of Willow's hair.  
  
"Yankees," he blurted out. "Sorry—you girls must be the two exchange students at Hogwarts. Hagrid told us about touring two Americans around Diagon Alley." He said, a smile creeping up his face. "I'm Harry Potter by the way." He stuck out his hand.  
  
Willow took it. Unfortunately, he didn't kiss it like Draco did. "I'm Willow Rosenburg. This is Buffy Summers." The two shook hands.  
  
"Okay. So back to the topic of the brooms," Buffy said turning her attention back to the unaware Nimbus 2000. "This one seems cheaper than that Firebolt. And the only question is if it is any good."  
  
"It used to be one of the best until the Nimbus 2001 and the Firebolt came into sales." Harry explained, running his finger down the tail of the broom almost longingly.  
  
"Well then, I'm buying it!" Buffy exclaimed taking it off its counter and bringing it to the cashier, leaving Willow and Harry alone in companionable silence.  
  
"Exuberant girl, isn't she?" Harry asked in wonder, as he stared after Buffy, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"One of the many adjectives that could describe Buffy," Willow said grinning. "So, can you tell me what Quidditch is?"  
  
"Gladly," Harry said with a warm smile that tingled Willow from head to toe.  
  
A/N: Um, I'm not really good at describing wands and what their made of etc...can anyone of you suggest wands for Buffy and Willow? They would REALLY HELP in the next chapter!!! Review!!! =) 


	7. Ollivander's

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Pairings: Willow/Harry, Buffy/Draco  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Sorry for asking so many questions! But I'm really really really really really happy that you guys answered!!! =) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! =) They helped a WHOLE LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And don't worry about Willow and the snake. I'm not gonna make her a Parselmouth. You'll find more about that later in the story. =)  
  
Chapter Seven: Ollivander's  
  
"Why didn't you buy a broom?" Buffy asked Willow as they went through the exit doors of the Quidditch store. The red-head was empty handed save for her owl and its cage. The beautiful bird had fallen asleep on its perch, oblivious to everything else that surround it.  
  
Willow simply shrugged. "After Harry explained to me everything about Quidditch, I have a feeling that won't be flying anytime soon." She said. "I mean, flying balls that try to knock you off your broom? That's a tad bit dangerous for me."  
  
"Danger is my middle name!" Buffy exclaimed gripping her broomstick tightly, as if afraid that it might disappear or snagged out of her clutches. If everyone knew that she was a slayer, no one would dare.  
  
"So, are you sure that Quidditch was all you and Harry talked about?" Buffy asked teasingly, nudging Willow with her shoulder.  
  
Willow blushed, and she couldn't hold back the giddy smile that lit up her whole face. "Well, he did say that he hoped I would end up in the same House that he's in."  
  
"Ooh! Somebody's got a crush!"  
  
"Haha, very funny." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "If you must remember, we are not exactly seventeen years old." She reminded waggling a finger in front of Buffy's nose.  
  
This time, it was the slayer's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh please, no one needs to know *that*." She said emphasizing the word 'that' ever so slightly. "And besides, plenty of men like older women!" Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You mean, like Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore?" Willow asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Exactly!" Buffy pointed out with a grin at the thought of the two famous *muggle* celebrities.  
  
"Hmm, you say that as if you actually have your eye on a man younger than you are." Willow said, smirking.  
  
Buffy flushed a light shade of pink.  
  
"Would this younger person be a certain blonde-haired guy?" Willow asked in mock thoughtfulness. And she edged out of the way just in time as Buffy's hand reached over to slap her on the shoulder. "Ha! You're not the only one with fast reflexes ya know!" Willow said, grinning at Buffy's scowl.  
  
But it disappeared quickly when they came to a stop in front of a dusty looking shop. "They sell wands here?" Buffy asked doubtfully. "This place is ancient!"  
  
Willow nodded in agreement. "It does seem that it has been around for a while."  
  
The shop was lined with a countless number of shelves. All of which were cluttered with grimy boxes, covered in a very fine layer of gray dust.  
  
Buffy tapped her palm on the bell that sat on top of the wooden counter while calling out. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" she asked, glancing around for any sign of any living being.  
  
The place was deathly quiet and the shop seemed to be empty. "Um, maybe we should leave." Willow suggested and got a grunt of agreement from her friend.  
  
They were about to leave when they heard the scraping of what dimly sounded like a ladder. It was faint, but it was enough to be heard. Then out of nowhere, an ageing man with frizzy white hair appeared from shadows atop a rusty ladder that was being moved by, obviously, magic.  
  
He hopped out of it like a young frisky toddler and scurried over to the two of them. Willow took a step back uncertainly. He seemed kind, but there was something behind his eyes that sparkled, and they seemed to stare straight into her soul. It was almost like he knew everything about her. And it freaked her out. Big time.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
But her blonde friend was busily staring at the man, wearing the same expression Willow had been wearing earlier. Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly, and she gave the man a good once-over. Then in a whispered voice, too low for the elderly man to hear, she said. "No evil vibes. He's cool."  
  
"Hi!" Buffy said perkily to the man who smiled in reply.  
  
"I have been waiting for you."  
  
Willow exchanged a look with Buffy. "Um, okay. I'm Willow Rosenburg, and this is Buffy Summers."  
  
He merely smiled back in return and didn't bother introducing himself. Willow guessed that it was pretty much obvious that this guy was 'Ollivander'. He nodded kindly at them before shuffling through the wooden shelves behind him, taking out several boxes and dropping them onto the counter.  
  
"Let's start with you," he said, his eyes on Buffy who shrugged and stepped forward. Ollivander took the lid off the top box and took out a stick—erm, a wand. "Oak and a strand of unicorn hair, nine inches."  
  
Buffy took the wand and blankly stared at it. "Um,"  
  
"Come on now! Give it a wave!" Ollivander said waving his hands at her.  
  
Buffy waved it in the air and the sound of breaking glass reverberated through the room. Ollivander cringed while Buffy beamed. "Wow! Did you see that Willow? I actually did magic!"  
  
Willow struggled not to laugh at her best friend's excitement. "I don't think that's how wands are supposed to work Buffy," she said gently. Buffy's smile didn't falter until Ollivander snatched it away from her grip.  
  
"Hmm," Ollivander murmured, gazing at Buffy with his glass-like eyes that suddenly lit up. "Aha!" he exclaimed raising a finger in the air and grabbing the bottom of the stacks of boxes. "This is a special wand. Holly, dragon heartstring, and a drop of vampire blood, eleven inches. A very powerful combination."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened slightly at the mention of 'vampire blood'. She took it hesitantly and waved it slowly in the air. Her eyes widened even more when a cloud of gold sparks fluttered from the wand. A contented smile crept across Buffy's face and Ollivander beamed. "We've found your wand!"  
  
Buffy thanked the man before paying for it.  
  
Now it was Willow's turn.  
  
"Oak, phoenix feather, and a dash of unicorn blood, eight inches." Ollivander spoke handing her a wand.  
  
Willow breathed deeply before taking it with trembling fingers. This could be the very thing that might lead to her rehabilitation. After all, Giles said that wands helps in focusing your energy. It channels the magic that comes out of you.  
  
She gave it a good wave in the air and she was greeted with nothing but silence. Her heart thudded in her chest when a circle of warm light flooded around her. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
"Whoa!" Buffy exclaimed, clapping.  
  
Ollivander was nodding, a smile on his ageing face. "Beautiful wand that is."  
  
"Thank you." Willow said, grinning.  
  
Now they had their wands. They were more than ready to start learning magic!  
  
A/N: Please review!!! 


	8. Midnight Meetings

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Pairings: Willow/Harry, Buffy/Draco  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! The last chapter was short, so I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
Chapter Eight: Midnight Meetings  
  
"Thanks for everything Hagrid!" Buffy called after the gigantic man while Willow waved enthusiastically after him.  
  
"I'll be expecting you girls at Hogwarts!" he shouted back with his cheery smile. And once again, he dissolved into the crowds of wizarding people, with only his bushy head bobbing among the others.  
  
Willow was exhausted after a long day of shopping in Diagon Alley, and even the strength of the almighty slayer was wavering. Buffy yawned and smiled sleepily at Willow. From the distance, they could barely see the glowing rays of the sun dipping slowly behind the white peaked mountains that stood proudly from afar. It would only be a few minutes until the night would greet them for the first time in London.  
  
"Shall we?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the closed door of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid had left them there with instructions to the innkeeper for their rooms. They would be staying there for the night, until it was time for them to head off to King's Cross and travel to Hogwarts.  
  
"We shall!" Willow said happily linking arms with Buffy and opening the creaky old door. Their day, although a little tiring to the feet, was a lot of fun and Willow couldn't have been more ecstatic at the number of magical things they have bought, including her new pet—whom she still hadn't named. As if on cue, the pretty little creature hooted softly behind the bars of her cage, and Willow gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"Looks like your owl is just as tired as we are," Buffy joked as they entered the Leaky Cauldron which held a lesser number of customers than earlier that day.  
  
Tom, the innkeeper handed them their keys and pointed up a staircase. "Your room, number 5, is just up those stairs. If you girls need anything, I'll be right down here."  
  
"Thank you Tom," Willow said gratefully. She was worn out and she couldn't wait for her head to hit the pillows. They climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, eager to get some good shut-eye.  
  
They skidded to a stop in front of room number five, and Buffy threw the door open. Once they were inside, they dropped their belongings on the floor and Willow put her owl carefully on top of a small coffee table before heading into the bathroom to change and jumping onto her bed. Buffy did the same after kicking off her designer boots. It was funny how someone like Buffy, with not so much money could buy such a number of designer clothes. Guess it was her 'thing'.  
  
"Goodnight Willow," Buffy murmured from the bed a few feet beside.  
  
"Night Buffy," Willow whispered flicking off the switch of the lamp. As she finally laid her head on her pillow, she found that she had a difficult time falling asleep. And she knew the reason why. Every single time she fell asleep, she would dream. She would dream nightmares of her past, and she did not like them one bit.  
  
'Time to move on Willow,' she told herself just as she did every single night. 'You have to be brave. Face your fears and move on'.  
  
She restricted the tears that welled up in her eyes to fall and she swung her gaze away from the ceiling to her new pet who sat quietly on her perch, her eyes wide open. Under the faint moonlight that streamed from their window, its wings glowed a vibrant gold and it seemed to calm her.  
  
As silently as she could, she climbed out of bed and tiptoed across the room to her owl who stared out the bedroom window, oblivious to Willow's presence. "Hey sweetie," she cooed. The owl tore is gaze from the moon and fixed a questioning stare on Willow's emerald eyes. She knew she might be imagining it, but that look she was giving her reminded her so much of Tara. It was the look she gave her when Willow needed someone to listen to her troubles. This time, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
  
"It hurts so much Tara," she sobbed to her owl who blinked at her, in a somewhat understanding way. "I'm so sorry for all the things I've did Tara." She said again, oblivious to the fact that she actually called her owl 'Tara'.  
  
The owl fluttered its wings softly, in a comforting manner. For some reason, Willow's tears ceased. "Thanks for listening owl," she murmured. The owl blinked again at her, and moved its head as if it was nodding. And one word involuntarily escaped her lips. "Tara."  
  
A contented smile graced her face, and she headed back to her bed, ready to get some sleep. Unafraid of the nightmares that she will have to encounter for the whole night. She had Tara now. She'll keep her safe.  
  
"Good night Tara," she called out softly to her owl who hooted tenderly.  
  
*** The Sunnydale Cemetery that night was silent, so silent you could've heard a pin drop.  
  
Faith had taken her sweet time wandering around the graveyard, knowing that there was no rush. There seemed to be less vampires around Sunnydale than she remembered. For the past two hours, she had staked only four vampires, all of them fledglings. It was very—disturbing.  
  
It was as if the vampires were saving their strength for something big. And as her slayer senses told her, they probably were. She had gone to Giles with a bunch of questions regarding the unusual silence that had flooded around town. And he had read to her a prophecy, a certain prophecy that said something about the rising of the first evil.  
  
Faith didn't understand it all that much since she wasn't so good at reading prophetic words. Giles hadn't bothered explaining to her saying that he needed more research on the prophecy. But Faith could tell that whatever this first evil is, it wasn't anything good.  
  
Faith sighed and scanned the burial grounds for any sign of vampires. So far, she found none. 'Might as well take a break.' She thought, dropping down on a small flat boulder that was located under a large oak tree.  
  
For a few minutes, she sat there, listening to the wind howl, and feeling its coolness brush her warm skin. She enjoyed this for a few more moments until the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. This signaled only one thing: trouble.  
  
The presence of someone standing behind her made her drop into a fighting stance. And without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the arm of the 'someone' and flipped him over her head. He landed on the cold grass in front of her, staring at her with confused, icy blue eyes.  
  
Faith sucked in her breath. "Spike."  
  
This seemed to puzzle him all the more and Faith held back a snort. She almost forgot that Spike didn't know her by face. 'Of course, the only time you met him was when you were in Buffy's body.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Spike cut her off before she could say anything. "Where is Buffy?" he asked, looking around the lot as if expecting her to jump out of the shadows.  
  
At first, Faith thought he was kidding. "Don't tell me that you don't know," she stated, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Spike stood up, flicking a speck of dust from his leather duster. She noticed that he seemed to be struggling for the right words to say...as if someone was controlling him. And again with the 'very disturbing'.  
  
Faith shrugged this away. Vampires were always very disturbing. No surprise there. "She went to London with Willow, to a school called Hogwarts. It's a magic thing."  
  
Spike blinked, looking even more confused.  
  
"Thank you." Was all he said, and he spun around and fled off into the dark.  
  
"Weird." Faith muttered and continued on with her patrolling.  
  
*** Hogwarts.  
  
'It sounds so familiar,' he thought as he stumbled through the dewy grasses of Sunnydale Cemetery. He had heard of it before. One of his—nephews went there.  
  
A sardonic smile materialized on his pale face.  
  
'I'm coming to get you Slayer.'  
  
And another scream ripped the air containing only one word. 'No.'  
  
A/N: That was rather sappy don't you think? The Willow part I mean...=) Please review! And I bet you guys can guess who his NEPHEW is!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) 


	9. Ancestral Blood

Title: Consequences  
  
Author: wildchild494  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: My own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season 7, and the HP kids are in 7th year.  
  
Pairings: Willow/Harry, Buffy/Draco  
  
Summary: Willow is sent to Hogwarts to control her magic, and Buffy is going with her.  
  
A/N: This is sort of AU regarding Draco's part. Oh and pardon me for the mountains...I've never been to London before...  
  
Chapter Nine: Ancestral Blood  
  
The Malfoy Manor was dead silent, not to mention bare of any living beings save for Draco Malfoy and the servants that resided in the large mansion.  
  
It was nearing midnight, and Draco had finally finished packing his things for Hogwarts. He dumped the last of his school robes into the trunk, and briefly checked if he had all he needed. With a satisfied smile, he straightened up his back and seated himself on the bottle-green armchair that stood in front of the fireplace.  
  
Draco gazed into the blazing fire, watching the red and orange flames dance up and down the half-burnt wooden logs that were slowly turning into smoky ashes. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, especially before going to bed. It gave him a sense of tranquility, and it intermingled blissfully with the silence of the empty manor, allowing his mind to drift off and think.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was dead, killed by Voldemort himself not more than a few months ago. Draco had never known the reason for his murder. Perhaps it was because of disobedience? Betrayal? Or was it simply because the Dark Lord was getting tired of him?  
  
The news of his father's death had astonished him at first, and he had, for a few days, denied the truth. Lucius may not have been all that father-like towards him, teaching him black magic and the Dark Arts. But nevertheless, he was still his father. And he had learned a great deal from him, even if Draco would never in his life become a Death Eater. A person, or rather, monster that Lucius had always wanted Draco to be.  
  
Narcissa had taken the news quite a bit more dramatically, weeping for his father, and grieving for a number of days. Draco had always been a lot more comfortable with his mother. Maybe because she would never force him to become a Death Eater, and maybe because she was a lot more open with her feelings towards Draco. A parent's love was not something he had acquired from his father. And he doubted that Lucius even knew the meaning of love. For Lucius, love was a feeling that had been brought about by hate.  
  
His mother was currently in Rome, signing some papers regarding the estates that the Malfoys owned. Leaving Draco, alone in the house.  
  
As for Voldemort, there had been rumors flying around that he had once again gone into hiding, and was summoning something deeply evil.  
  
This made Draco wonder if Hogwarts will once again be guarded by Dementors, like the time when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. But then, even Dementors were too weak to handle someone as powerful as Voldemort. Some even say that the Dark Lord himself created the soul-sucking creatures.  
  
Draco had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the silhouette leaning against his antique canopy bed.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," the figure said.  
  
Startled, Draco jumped out of his chair, his wand raised and pointed at the assailant. An all too familiar face leered at him, unfazed by the harm Draco could cause.  
  
It was his dear uncle William. The window was wide open, and Draco realized that his guest must have gone through there. He was after all a vampire.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, dropping his arm to his waist. The last time he had seen his vampire relative was five years ago when he dropped by for a visit. He wasn't exactly his favorite relative. And the fact that he was a vampire didn't make any thing better between them.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
This time, it was Draco's turn to sneer at him. "You need my *help*?" he asked incredulously, and a sickening idea crept into his head. "Wait—you don't need blood do you?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
The smirk disappeared from his uncle's face, to be replaced by a serious look that made Draco clutch his wand tightly again.  
  
"No. What I need is a way to Hogwarts."  
  
This baffled Draco. "What do you want to go to Hogwarts for?"  
  
"I have a—friend there that I need to talk to." William said, pulling out a cigarette and flicking open his lighter, he lazily lit it.  
  
"Really," Draco drawled, trying not to appear too curious. "Who?"  
  
"None of your business, pretty boy." William said puffing out a cloud of gray smoke that blew directly into Draco's face. He waved them away absently.  
  
"Well, there's no way you could get to Hogwarts." Draco said ignoring the desperate look on his uncle's eyes. What he was saying was true. Hogwarts allowed no visitors, and with the current situation the wizarding world was in now, with Voldemort believed to be lurking in the shadows, he doubted that Dumbledore would permit strangers to enter the school.  
  
"But you could go to Hogsmeade, the nearest wizarding village to Hogwarts." Draco informed him. "The students go there during certain weekends. Your bound to find your 'friend' there."  
  
The vampire considered this for a moment. "Fine."  
  
"Now go away, I have to get my sleep." Draco said, making a shooing gesture towards the window.  
  
And his uncle vanished before Draco could see the lethal look on his vampiric features.  
  
*** Bright sunlight streamed through the window beside Buffy's bed, awakening the blonde Slayer with a loud groan. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as they opened slowly. She took in her surroundings, at first not knowing where she was. Then her eyes landed on her wand which she had placed on the coffee table last night, and everything came flashing back to her.  
  
"Time to go to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, an excited smile lighting up her face. Willow stirred from the bed beside her, with only her mop of red hair to be seen peeping from the edge of the covers that was pulled up to her forehead.  
  
Willow's eyes snapped open and she glanced at Buffy, then at the clock and hurriedly got out of bed. "Its already 7:10!" she shrieked grabbing her clothes and hastily put on her clothes, with Buffy doing the same thing finally realizing that they had less than an hour before the train for Hogwarts leaves.  
  
They gathered up all their things and dragged them out of the Leak Cauldron. They called a cab and sped off to King's Cross.  
  
Hagrid had already given them their tickets the day before, and all they had to do was board their train and they would be at Hogwarts in no time. But first, they have to find their designated platform which was 9 ¾.  
  
The two teenagers stopped in between platforms nine and ten, both looking fairly confused. "Huh." Willow said, mostly to herself than to Buffy who agreed with a huff.  
  
"Its ten minutes to eight," Buffy informed her. "If we don't find that damned platform, we won't be able to catch that train."  
  
"Look, why don't we ask somebody." Willow suggested, approaching a bald man that was dressed in conductor's clothing. The man turned around to attend to her. "Um, excuse me, but do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" she asked.  
  
The man stared at her as if she was crazy. "Are you trying to be funny, miss?" he asked and shaking his head, he walked off into the opposite direction.  
  
"And again with the huh," Willow said scratching her head.  
  
"We'll never make it in time!" Buffy wailed, clutching her ticket and glowering at it in rage. "Do you even EXIST?" she asked the ticket, glaring daggers at it.  
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Willow would've laughed at her friend's antics. And if it wasn't for that certain familiar face, she would've screamed with desperation.  
  
"Harry!" Willow called out to the black-haired teen who was talking animatedly to three other teenagers who were making their way to platform nine.  
  
"Thank god," Buffy muttered under her breath. "We're saved."  
  
Harry Potter turned around and a grin split his face the second he saw his two new friends. He said something to the other three teenagers before heading over to where Buffy and Willow were standing, in between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Hi Willow, Buffy." Harry greeted them with a smile. "These are my friends, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"Harry's told us a lot about you," Hermione said, smiling comfortably.  
  
"Nice to know we've been talked about," Buffy said with a grin and a wink in Harry's direction. Willow could not hold back a blush. And unluckily, Buffy noticed. Her friend opened her mouth to say something, and Willow, eager to get out of the subject, popped the question she and Buffy had been pondering for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
"Um, could you tell us how to get to 9 ¾?" Willow asked uncertainly, exchanging a glance at Buffy, and momentarily wondering if Harry and his friends would laugh at them as well, like the conductor did. It gets embarrassing, you know that.  
  
To her relief, Hermione smiled. "Its quite easy actually," she said. "All you have to do is run through that wall." She pointed at the brick-red wall of platform nine. "And you'll find yourself in platform 9 ¾."  
  
"Are you CRAZY?" Buffy exclaimed, staring at the very solid wall.  
  
"Well, she is at times." Ron piped up from beside the bushy-haired girl. That earned him a good whack from Hermione.  
  
"Most definitely not," Hermione huffed. "There's a barrier there that opens to the wizarding platform."  
  
Willow nodded, finally understanding.  
  
Buffy however, was having none of it. Slayer or not, she did not want to start the school year with a big unattractive bump on her forehead. And besides, she could not risk losing the precious memories that were stored in her head.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Buffy demanded, crossing her arms over her chest in an intimidating way. "Because that wall looks very, very solid."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ginny chimed in with a playful grin. "Harry had the same problem."  
  
"You?" Willow asked incredulously, turning to look at the mortified teenager who was turning a very interesting shade of scarlet. It almost resembled her hair. That brought a laugh out of her. And she therefore received a glare from Harry.  
  
"Okay then," Buffy said tentatively. "Who'll go first?"  
  
"We will," Ron immediately volunteered, grabbing Hermione's arm. And with one last wave, the two of them ran right through the wall, and vanished from their sight.  
  
"Whoa!" Buffy gasped. "Damn, that was cool."  
  
"Feels even better going through it," Ginny added. "Come on, you can come with me."  
  
The blonde slayer reluctantly agreed and taking several steps backward, they broke out into a run and disappeared just like Hermione and Ron.  
  
This left Harry and Willow to go last. "You ready?" Harry asked the nervous witch who nodded meekly. "Let's go then."  
  
And with that, they pushed through the barrier and burst out into Platform 9 ¾.  
  
*** The train was filled with people, students to be exact, and more than a few of them stopped what they were doing (either that was eating, talking, or playing games) to stare questioningly at the two new comers. And it did not help Buffy's school spirit one bit. Although she did kept her eye open for a certain blonde-haired student.  
  
"Hey, this compartment's vacant." Ron said opening the fourth one down the row. The six of them filed in and made themselves comfortable on the seats.  
  
"How long does it take for us to reach Hogwarts?" Willow asked, just in time as the train rumbled to life, slowly starting its journey to the school.  
  
"About an hour or so," Hermione said pulling out one of their books that was for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She opened it to the middle and started to read, ignoring the way Ron was making faces at her.  
  
"School's barely begun and she's halfway finishing that bloody book," Ron said with a frown.  
  
"That's Hermione for you," Harry said grinning at Ron who rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, you guys didn't tell us why you're here at Hogwarts." Ginny said looking interested.  
  
"Foreign exchange students," Buffy said, recalling Giles telling her that. No one was supposed to know the real reason they were there, except for the professors. As far as everyone else knows, they were foreign exchange students, with undiscovered magical talents that were spending a year in Hogwarts to learn more about magic.  
  
"Yeah, Harry told us about that." Ginny said thoughtfully. "You'll be joining the seventh years, right?"  
  
"Right." Buffy and Willow replied in unison.  
  
"But how will you be able to catch up to all we've learned?" Hermione asked from behind her book, taking a moment to look up to ask them.  
  
Willow had asked Giles this when they were still at Sunnydale, also wondering how they, people who barely used a wand in their life, be able to learn 7th year level magic. And he had told them that it would just come out naturally, and he said something about magic flowing in their veins that were a ton more powerful than any of the 7th year students.  
  
But they certainly couldn't tell their new friends *that*. So, Buffy fibbed. "We've been practicing back home." She said casually. Willow nodded enthusiastically beside her.  
  
"Bloody wicked," Ron commented with an impressed grin.  
  
"I hope you guys get into the Gryffindor House," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"House? What House?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"First years get sorted into Houses. There are four founders of the Houses. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Since the two of you are new, you will have to be sorted into one of the Houses. At the end of each year, the House Cup is awarded to the House who has won the most points."  
  
"Who sorts us?" Willow asked.  
  
"A sorting hat. You put it on, and it decides where you belong."  
  
"A hat?" Buffy asked. "Weird."  
  
"Hogwarts has always been weird," Ron declared, rolling his eyes once again.  
  
"So are you," Ginny retorted.  
  
"Wait, how do you win points?" Willow asked, getting more excited by the second.  
  
"The usual do good stuff," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
Buffy was about to ask exactly what kind of do good stuff when the compartment door slid open, and a gray-haired woman smiled kindly at them. She was holding onto a wooden cart that was carrying a countless number of sweets and beverages.  
  
"Do you kids want anything?" she asked motioning towards her cart full of treats.  
  
They chose what they wanted, and the elderly lady left them, the compartment door sliding shut. Buffy eagerly opened the first treat she had in her hands. A chocolate frog. The minute she did, however, it jumped out of her grasp.  
  
"Eeek!" Buffy squealed staring wide-eyed at a breathing, very much alive chocolate frog. It had positioned itself on the closed glass window of the train, and to her surprise everyone laughed.  
  
"They're designed like that Buffy," Harry said with an amused grin. "Don't worry, you can still eat it. It tastes absolutely delicious!"  
  
"Um, I think I'll pass." Buffy murmured, gesturing for Ron to take it. He did, popping the whole frog into his mouth.  
  
She undid the ribbon that tied itself around a bright purple pouch that was labeled as 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'. Inside were different colored jelly beans wrapped in individual see-through wrappers. She took a red one out, expecting it to be strawberry and dropped it into her mouth.  
  
It tasted nothing like strawberry.  
  
In fact, it tasted very much like blood.  
  
Her face scrunched up, but nevertheless, she willed herself to swallow it. Not wanting to appear disgusting in front of her friends.  
  
She sighed as she stared at the rest of the colorful treats that lay on her lap. She had lost her appetite.  
  
She certainly hoped that Hogwarts cooked better food, because if they didn't. She swore that she was taking the next train back to Sunnydale, although she doubted she would be able to after all the excitement she had gone through for the past couple of days.  
  
A/N: Now, I have decided that the two of them should be placed in Gryffindor...any objections? Or should I put them in Slytherin? Review please! 


End file.
